This invention relates to vehicles powered by hydromechanical transmissions. More specifically this invention relates to an improved hydrostatic circuit with a by-pass valve and method of using the same.
When a vehicle is suddenly stopped due to an external force such as a curb, log, brakes or the like the transmission ratio must either be reduced quickly toward zero or secondary means must be incorporated to unload torque transfer between the transmission and the engine. In a hydromechanical transmission when sudden vehicle loading occurs the hydraulic pressure on one side of the recirculating flow path between the hydraulic rotating kit rises quickly. During braking or other external means to stop the vehicle, the torque transfer results in a sudden loading of the engine which tends to decrease engine speed. If the load is too high the engine stops running or is killed, especially at low throttle settings when the engine output torque levels are at their lowest levels.
A hydromechanical transmission (HMT) or hydrostatic transmission (HST) subjected to fast changing load conditions of stopping and starting must have a means to prevent transmitting torque settings from the vehicle drive train to the engine output shaft when the vehicle throttle is set at low power settings. Changing load conditions are normally handled to maintain engine speed by adjusting the HMT or HST ratio setting or by including a clutching mechanism between the engine and transmission at low speeds. Sometimes in practice a reversing mechanism such as a one way clutch is included to allow the transmitting of torque back to the engine in a first direction. This tends to speed up the engine in the first direction but in an opposite direction prevents the engine from slowing down.
In general this practice keeps the engine from being loaded by the transmission in a way that it would kill the engine. However the disadvantage of the clutch is that it allows vehicle free wheeling in the opposite direction. Additionally because a clutch is friction based it is prone to wear resulting in loss of torque transfer ability and eventual failure.
The option of adjusting the HMT or HST ratio to prevent killing the engine also has disadvantages. Specifically some conditions require a response that is faster than the ratio setting hardware is capable of providing. The logic must decide if the adjustment should be to reduce or increase the ratio and this decision requires knowledge of the direction the torque needs to be transmitted between the engine and transmission in order to provide the needed breaking to prevent the engine kill. Therefore the direction that the ratio needs to be adjusted depends upon operator input, deceleration requirements and external loading due to application of brakes and/or terrain.
Therefore a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of operating a hydrostatic circuit to avoid killing an engine under predetermined conditions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent free wheeling of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrostatic circuit that eliminates the need for a clutch.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.